


帕梦：Shy

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 4





	帕梦：Shy

泡完澡的永梦总算赶在有点发晕前从水里站起来，上方发凉的空气顿时隔开粘在他湿润皮肤上的水雾，令他忍不住多吸了几口。  
随后他拔掉浴缸的塞子，又把头洗了遍，才擦着水从浴缸中出来。外界空气贴上他赤裸的肌肤，把胸口的热流舒展开，顿时释放的舒畅令他浑身清爽。  
“总算舒服啦——”永梦一边用披在肩上的浴巾尾擦头发，一边自言自语的感叹。既然一个人在家，他也没必要害羞，不顾形象的光着身子在厕所里嘀嘀咕咕。  
实习刚结束的他，作为特殊关照，院长带他去围观了飞彩的一场很重要的手术。虽然曾经在实习期间与飞彩一起合作过，但这样大型高难度的手术永梦还没有能力参与，这是他第一次见到并且学习的大好机会。  
手术团队也都是精英，还有另一家大型医院的优秀医生合作。整个过程都让人捏一把汗，何况中途患者情况还有转变，所幸被飞彩等人合力救了回来。等手术结束时永梦才发现自己已经出了一后背的汗，握紧的拳头生疼，眼睛也因为目不转睛而发酸。  
果然外科很需要体力和精力，这比实习时感受到的更深。手术成功后，大家都在赞叹和欢呼下放松不少。  
心情夹杂着钦佩何感叹至于，永梦也为患者安危的解除而心情愉悦。随后下班前又因为实习后要走，临时被实习时照顾自己的几名前辈拉去吃饭，他果断答应了。  
饭后归家途中，炎热的夏夜突然温度下降，夜晚来了一场天气预报没预测准的中雨。永梦顶着雨跑回家，进屋二话不说便脱掉衣服给浴缸放水。今天紧张和兴奋交错的心情让他觉得很累，此刻总算能把汗和雨水洗干净了。  
“哎？啊…没拿衣服啊…”他拿着梳子整理着头发，却发现没把换洗的衣服带进浴室。其实也不是疏忽，而是他根本没想起来。冒雨回家的他慌忙下就放下东西进了厕所，而他脑海里还回放着今天的手术，以及饭局里的谈话，彻底走了神。  
永梦不慌不忙，反而在镜子前把梳顺的头发留下来的水擦干，并把塌下贴在头皮的黑发分开了个侧刘海。随后他在腰上围住围巾，打开门。  
他就一个人住，即使他光着走动也没人在意。永梦就和大多数年轻人似的，偶尔独自在家也有懒散不顾形象的时候，尤其是当劳累和偷懒时。他现在一点心理负担都没有，甚至回忆起今天在餐厅听到的音乐，差点哼出声。  
不过他并没来得及哼，因为他不善于围浴巾。被塞入浴巾边缘的一角脱落，他只好边走边把浴巾从腰上解开。卧室就几步远，青年便开始纠结是重新围上还是算了。  
可没想到是，客厅里竟坐着一位不速之客。  
自然卷的黑发靠在那张从二手店买下来的浅色沙发中，穿着并不算普通休闲服，这位有着青年外表的Bugster正玩着手里的游戏机。游戏机音量不大，刚才永梦都没注意到。而对方听到门打开，便抬头把目光投了过来，并且脸不红心不跳的盯着永梦一丝不挂的模样，笑眯眯的用煽动的手指和他打招呼。  
我是不是已经泡晕了？永梦有一瞬间这样祈祷，甚至希望自己可以晕倒在浴缸里，醒来后发现这一切都是假的。  
他的Bugster竟然从CR跑来他家了，还没和他说。帕拉德今天知道永梦要忙到下班时，都没缠上来，也没进入他身体。永梦还以为他终于决定乖乖呆在CR了，却没想到对方会直接来家里。说不定当初是决定了到家里来见永梦，帕拉德才没闹的。  
脚还维持着迈出一步的姿势僵在原地，卧室的距离突然变得如无限延伸似的长。帕拉德一脸好笑又奇怪的抛来眼神，嘴角挂着没有丝毫不适的热情，从沙发上站起身。  
他这个动作惊醒了永梦，人类青年脸就和要爆发的火山岩浆似的红而滚烫，二话不说退回厕所一把关上门。  
后背不知轻重的靠在门板上，永梦无力的对着浴室内还起雾的镜子捂住了脸。这算是一个人生污点吗？青年内心普通生活的那片净土此刻似乎裂了一个缝。  
当他捂脸时，不同的触感又强迫他睁眼，望见那张握在手里的浴巾，垂下来的白色浴巾根本连他身子的半寸肌肤都没挡住。深刻地意识到自己在帕拉德面前是以怎样一副漫不经心还没形象的悠然的样子出现，就觉得脑子要烧掉了。永梦再次捂住脸，想顺着门板滑到墙角。  
“你干嘛看到我就躲啊？”  
询问伴着光后的阴影出现在前方，永梦刚下滑的腰瞬间挺起。站直同时他差点叫出来，一把将浴巾拿手给捂在了下面。  
对面利用数据移动轻易出现在浴室的Bugster反而像是不在乎这个细节，满脸不满和失落的闹起来大孩子脾气，“我不要呆在CR，我要和你一起，永梦。”  
撞上目光那一刻，永梦就觉得浑身滚烫无比，比在热水里都让他发晕。该说时害羞，还是羞耻呢？更多是后者吧，因为他怎么会料到？没过脑子的对对方突然出现的行为感到不满，却又心底对于对方Bugster而不懂人事表现出理解，反而说不出狠话。  
“你….都看到了吧…？”永梦不争气的结巴了几声。  
“什么？”帕拉德反而有点奇怪的歪过头，那副天真无辜的样子看起来很真。  
被这样一反问，反而为难的是发问的人。这该继续说吗？肯定无疑看到了啊，明知故问。然而永梦都笨拙的问了，现在根本没法停下。这弄的他喉咙发紧，顾不上开始发冷的身子冷，就这样子靠在门边无处躲。  
“我的样子…下面没穿…”  
“当然看到了，”帕拉德回答太果断自然，实习医生浑身一愣。  
帕拉德好笑的立在那，打趣的审视眼前的宿主。浑身赤裸，拿着浴巾可怜的挡住下面。永梦脸红到脖子和耳根，不敢像平日那般与他自然对上目光。  
Bugster对他的反应很感兴趣。可说实话，帕拉德对于宿主这种反应其实听了解的，“我现在不也是看着你呢吗？我看着你不好吗？”  
“——当然不好！”开口太快，永梦抬起头后语气都没调整，尾音扭曲的飙高。  
霎那间尴尬到想要捂嘴，不过移动的手立马又觉得不妙的挡回差点露出的下面。“请你转过去！”这样话也不对，对面就是镜子，对方也可以透过镜子看到，于是他赶忙改口，“不对——你快出去！”  
帕拉德收起表情没动，凝视着有些激动到语无伦次的永梦。永梦起了波澜的心情一股股传到帕拉德心中，那种着急，无奈，不满和郁闷的波动同时混杂一起，搅得帕拉德对于这份心情感到不解。  
“你生气了吗，永梦？”他缓缓地开口，这回换成了小心失落的样子，就和挨训的孩子似的，“因为我突然来找你？”  
“不——”  
哑然。永梦话突然没了声。思路不清楚从哪里整理，要说对方突然出现这点从人类角度的确很突然和不礼貌的，可他现在这样激动并不是完全基于这种原因，而是因为自己此时形象。  
冷静，深呼吸…永梦告诉自己。这种事都发生了，只能硬着头皮接受现实。  
没有回应帕拉德，青年张开的嘴将话语化成呼吸，灌入浴室里还潮湿闷热的空气。也许因为激动过后大脑回不过神，也没其他人出现让局面变糟，永梦反而逐渐维持住表情，慢慢用双手展开浴巾围住腰以下，将浴巾头攥在一侧掌心中。  
“那个…”紧张过头后大脑沉闷不少，短时间内精神反而比白天消耗的都多。永梦收起表情，让自己看起来很冷静，实则他的表情复杂到如同在思考严肃的事情，绷这张脸。口吻放轻。  
他并不想生气的询问帕拉德，“我想问个问题。你知道害羞或者羞耻心这种情绪吗？”  
“那个是人类的情绪吧？”Bugster只思考了一秒，便给出来一个相对来说算是很标准的答案。身为Bugster，他并没有人类复杂的情绪，自然也没有羞耻心。相比那个，更多的感情理解都是从宿主那里知道的。  
Poppy和人类相处久了，也假扮称人类作为护士在人类社会里生活。相比其他Bugster，她更能很好地理解，甚至自然到与差。而另一边，完全是Bugster的帕拉德在这些年期间内完全以Bugster的方式生存，自然不会理解人类物种与Bugster之间的不同。  
但他至少理解一点，“就是你刚才…不，现在还有这样的情绪吧？”不在上扬的嘴角半隐没在高领中，帕拉德抬手摸了摸胸口，既像是询问，又像是知晓答案，“这种激动的情绪就是害羞吧？人类被其他人看到衣服下的样子时，就会害羞么？”  
永梦微微扶住额头，随后又不希望这个动作被看出来，顺势撩了下刘海。粘在一起的发丝随着水向后顺序，只有几根短的炸着毛，翘着从发际线垂下来。  
帕拉德细细的观察自己的宿主，这样的永梦他还没在分离出来时面对面见过。永梦的睫毛和发丝都因为水的关系而折射出光，嘴唇也湿漉漉的。肌肤上的汗毛也附着着一层水汽，露出都额头白皙干净，将眉头的活动暴露无遗。而垂下的发丝零散的从掀起的黑发里落出，与平日任何性格都有所不同，挂着不一样的感觉。  
站在帕拉德角度理解后，永梦也没生气。只是无奈中让自己维持住耐心，“这个解释起来很麻烦。可是有一点你要记住，和人类一起的话——额？哎？！”  
拍打门板的噪音骤然响于耳侧，连带着靠上去的身体，永梦被震得忘了词。刚才的教育和劝说都被打空，转而逼近脑海的，都是视网膜上迎着的那张脸。  
帕拉德就和突然从暂停键恢复动态般突然逼近，并且抬手撑在了永梦头侧。他身子前倾，和死命抵在门上的永梦形成了很近的平行斜度。可他没止住，反而要相交似的越来越近，鼻子之间就相距几厘米。  
人类青年屏住呼吸，胸口被心跳砸的剧痛。他手掌不由自主推上了对方胸口，却立马后悔抓着毛巾的手抬了起来。围在腰上的毛巾被身体隔开。这么一撤，浴巾就毫无防备的从掌心脱落。  
“额？！”永梦慌忙低头弯腰去抓毛巾，下一秒脸就撞在了帕拉德肩头。对方太近了，他移动就和对方碰到一起，就连勾到耳后的湿凉发丝都擦过帕拉德不为所动的脸颊。  
同冷静的Bugster不一样，慌忙下被撞了额头的青年因冲击往后退，下一秒又戏剧性的磕在门上。他狼狈的样子被自己的Bugster尽收眼底，不可避免的陷入混乱。  
在这前后轮着痛的过程中，等稳住后的永梦崩溃的发现浴巾已经掉在地上，围着他踩着拖着的脚。  
“这就是害羞吗？”帕拉德在他耳边发问。  
永梦神经都跟着音节跳动。对方的话不像是听到的，反而像是从脑海里传出似的。  
这问题也太尴尬了，一定要让他明着说吗？永梦希望他别继续问，又想让他躲开好捡浴巾，可更渴望对方赶紧离开厕所。谁知道这几个问题一起冲出来周旋，弄得他不清楚该先说哪个，导致这几秒张着嘴一个都没说。  
他真切的希望自己能停止思考。同时也明白对方可以感知他的心情，更何况这样强烈。  
他在不确定的情况下似乎感觉到了帕拉德的心情，有困惑，好奇，有趣，还有…兴奋和开心？  
永梦认为自己说不定是今日太累了，才有这种错觉。说不定这是他误解的自己的心情。  
不明白自己怎么就不发火，怎么就不强硬的推开他让他出去，怎么就不抱怨和反抗…他自己也很困惑，还有些好奇。  
帕拉德的呼吸扫过耳廓，对方没有收回身子反而更近。他们的脸交错，让永梦完全没有多余的空间，甚至贴着门下滑溜走都不可能。  
青年越来越紧张，脑中浮现出此刻的处境，这情况太糟糕了吧？实习医生大脑要当机，可又做不到。  
他被壁咚了？这个现代年轻人流行的用词在他脑子里打鼓。说来可笑，这时候还能冒出来这种总结，自己觉得很不可思议。不过这本就是事实，并且因为被灌输了“壁咚”这个词的用法含义，人类青年都要抓狂。  
“你现在的害羞和刚才不一样，”帕拉德忽然拉开些许距离，微笑着对宿主开口。他的脸上包含多种意味，使得永梦单凭情绪分辨不明白。有些了然的得意，还有些好奇的兴奋，甚至有满足的愉悦。  
“你似乎挺开心的。”  
“哎？”  
“果然这样做，你就会开心。”  
帕拉德垂下手挺直后背，可他们之间的距离不见缩短。而永梦则维持着困惑又震惊的表情，冒着些许不明的复杂神态维持着动作贴在门上的样子，好似他是被雕刻在上面的雕塑。  
“什么‘如果这样做，你就会开心’？你…在说什么？”  
“似乎人类很喜欢这样，尤其你们这个年龄。只要被这样，就会害羞和兴奋，还有感动之类的。”宣布着答案，帕拉德相当有自信的挺起胸膛。先前那些不安，困惑还有担忧都突然消失一空。看他咧着嘴的样子，就和平日没有差别。  
“你从哪里学的？！”控制住自己羞耻到要叫出来的冲动，宝生永梦握住拳头，一副难以置信的逼问。帕拉德刚才是故意那么做的？为了让他害羞？  
似乎被永梦都情绪冲击，Bugster无辜的撅起嘴，“游戏上啊。攻略游戏经常用。”  
“你还玩攻略游戏么…？？”永梦都不知道自己怎么就问出来这个问题。大概他他没想到对方会玩这种，一般帕拉德都玩冒险，战斗和动作类。而他觉得这可能是假的，少见的怀疑起来。  
“偶尔也换换口味，你们人类不也是这样吗。Bugster也是有思考和自主选择性的生物啊！”对方顿感不满。  
实习医生立马自责和惭愧起来，不好意思的涨红脸，低下头，“也是…抱歉。我只是…”不清楚情绪该如何处置，他禁不住疲倦地叹了口气，垮下肩。就连自己光着的事实都有那么一秒给忘了，“我只是不知道说什么。”  
“永梦想对我说什么就说什么啊，”Bugster抬手按在对方肩头，而他套在掌心的衣袖质感传到永梦赤裸的肩头上，使得人类青年再度意识到自己的出境。他不敢相信自己竟然在对方面前维持这个样子那么久，还说了那么多话，他内心对自身都有些过意不去。  
“我知道你小时候的事情，我也了解你的身体，”依旧不感到害羞，帕拉德直白的继续话语。“所以你不需要害羞啊，你的身体我早就看过了。”其实他想表达的是，永梦对于洗澡或者脱衣服的记忆他也有，可他不懂区别，“你上厕所或者被洗澡的事情，我也都——”  
“可以了！别说！”永梦一把捂住对方的嘴巴，惨叫着阻止。  
对方知道他的事情是可以理解的，可他现在根本不敢细想，这比此时此刻还有一种被看光的感觉。  
帕拉德了然的眯起眼，也没继续。一切都如同暂停后突然静音，永梦就维持着捂住对方嘴的姿势，和Bugster面对面。  
彼此注视对方，一个无所适从的红着脸，一个安静的等着。要不是帕拉德有呼吸，永梦肯定觉得他们静止了。  
沉默在他们之间逗留了几秒，接着是帕拉德先动起来的。他拉下宿主的手腕，平日性格起伏不定的Bugster现在面对事态露出冷静的一面。安静到嗓音有些低沉，“先穿上衣服吧。”  
知道永梦没有衣服，只见些许数据从帕拉德身体里分裂出来，围绕上永梦的身体。永梦吃了一惊，后背脱离门板站起身，低头看着数据贴上肌肤，最后实体化成了短裤和T恤，衣服上画着一副卡通画。  
永梦觉得这衣服有些眼熟，才想起来那个似乎是小时候喜欢夏天穿的衣服。现在就像是放大版，而这种事也只有帕拉德才知道。  
帕拉德选择了他小时候最心爱的那件衣服，这让永梦感到动摇和暖意。但他没来感慨出来，而是默默接受。如同这是他们之间的秘密或者约定，只属于过去的记忆，从而将这份情绪留在心底。  
“谢谢…”永梦从抿住的唇缝中小声道谢，低头捡起浴巾。可只要他一回想刚才的情况，还是心有余悸，恨不得藏到被窝里呐喊。  
“永梦身上好热啊，暖暖的，”帕拉德扬起目光，一副感受事物的飘忽神态，“湿润的感觉还粘粘的呢。”  
“——你在说什么？”青年一阵不安。  
“衣服啊，”对方坦然的指着他身上的衣服裤子，“那个数据也是我身体的一部分，能感觉贴在你身上呢。”  
“？！？！？！”永梦觉得自己要晕了，“快让我脱下来！！！”


End file.
